


男朋友是充电宝怎么办?

by imokay



Category: Produce X 101 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Porn With Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 06:50:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19662040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imokay/pseuds/imokay





	男朋友是充电宝怎么办?

直到金宇硕被推倒在床上被男人的重量压住，他都没太明白到底是怎么回事。  
不是说好了建国以后不允许随便成精吗？  
“主人，我来帮你充充电吧？”对方对着他眨巴眨巴眼睛笑，露出对好看的梨涡，尾音转了几个转，直挠得金宇硕心痒痒。  
用的虽然是问句，只是动作却强硬丝毫不给人反抗的机会和余地，还没等金宇硕给出什么反应就自作主张地把全身的重量尽数交托给了金宇硕。然后就是一个湿热绵长的吻，这个吻的意味当然不单纯。  
对方唇舌之间带着一点橙子棒棒糖的甜味，此刻都变成情欲的催发剂。这段内心独白要是被金宇硕听见了，可能会毫不犹豫地甩金曜汉一个白眼，他全身上下随便一个啥动作都是这兄弟的催情剂呗？  
带着情欲的吻通常伴随的动作也老实不了，金曜汉的手已经从拖着金宇硕的腮边顺着腰线往下带到了某些十八禁的地方去了，迷迷糊糊被抓住身下二两肉的人蹭了蹭金曜汉的肩头。  
“好乖。”金曜汉勾起唇角来，又在他额角亲了亲，专心伺候起金宇硕的小兄弟了，修长的手指包裹住性器，从顶端往柱身抚弄着，再返回扣弄顶端的小口，动作娴熟，金宇硕舒服得只会颤抖着身体，偶尔抑制不住闷闷地从唇边溢出几声哼哼来。  
金宇硕实在受不了这种羞，自以为很凶地瞪了他一眼，只是渲染了媚色的神情威慑力约等于零：“金曜汉，你他妈能不能行了？”  
金曜汉这辈子大概没有第二次自制力如此强大了，此刻竟然还能记得自己的人设——一个刚刚成精的充电宝，于是又委屈巴巴的开了口：“可是主人，下一步该怎么办啊？”  
金宇硕这下子真是要给他气疯了，长腿一踹：“行，给你爸爸在这装呢，你不行拉倒。”  
金曜汉一看这情形，立马又把人往怀里勾，在脸颊边亲了亲：“别别别，宇硕哥，跟你闹着玩儿呢，这不是情趣吗？…再说，我行不行你还不知道？”  
金宇硕不经逗，一句话就羞的脸通红，他一向听不得这种荤话，索性往对方的胸膛里埋，只可惜羞得通红的脸还是被人看了个一清二楚，怕他真来了气，金曜汉也不敢再去逗他，只是还是被自己男朋友的反应可爱到忍不住闷闷笑了一声。  
动作利落的倒了润滑在手心捂暖和了，便急不可耐地冲入后方，动作实在不太温柔，金宇硕一下子被激得眼泪都顺着睫毛掉下来，身体僵硬着微微离开床板。  
“疼？”金曜汉有点抱歉地蹭了蹭男朋友的颈窝，另一只手安抚性地擦了擦对方腰间的软肉，过于温情的抚慰让金宇硕更想撒撒娇，吸了吸鼻子，伸出手搂住对方的脖子，点了点头：“疼。”  
“那我轻点儿。”今天金宇硕乖得过分，其实只想让金曜汉更加用力地好好疼疼他，只是还是顾及着他的感受，只敢循序渐进，一点点慢慢来。  
还是熟悉对方的身体，他们俩在床上一向合拍，金曜汉很轻易就找到了那个能让金宇硕丢到矜持的地方，而他陡然升高又拼命压抑的呻吟更让金曜汉确定他找对了地方。  
直到金曜汉确定金宇硕的身体也已经柔软到可以承受接下来的一场激烈的性爱的时候，他还是先捏了捏他握住的金宇硕的手。这是一个疑问的确认的信号，金宇硕明了，于是也就软呼呼地半眯着眼睛点点头算是允许。  
闯进去的一瞬间金曜汉还是被紧窒湿热的内里夹得头皮发麻，而金宇硕好像慢半拍的又回到了刚刚的角色里，哪怕是被顶弄得说不出一句完整话来：“…不是说…嗯…建国以后不许，啊…不许随便成精吗…”  
金曜汉只觉得好笑，这哥儿脑子里装的都是些什么乱七八糟的东西：“我这哪是随便成精啊？我那不是太喜欢你了嘛，主人。”  
金曜汉每一个断句都伴随着一次重顶，直把金宇硕顶得抑制不住地呻吟，甚至还带了些哭腔。金宇硕总觉得是丢人，仿佛为了扳回一城似的，咳嗽一声清了清嗓子，手覆上自己的小腹，眨巴眨巴眼睛，对着金曜汉边喘边笑：“你在我里面诶。”  
“操。”金曜汉眯了眯眼睛，这哥儿就是欠搞吧？于是身下的动作便也不再压抑着客气，一下一下地仿佛恨不得把自己整个送进去。金宇硕这一下是真后悔勾了人那一下，双臂虚虚地推搡了身上人一把：“别了…嗯啊…你他妈，你他妈给我慢点…”  
金曜汉这会儿还委屈上了：“怎么慢得下来嘛，你这不是为难人呢嘛。”  
谁为难谁啊，金宇硕被顶撞得失神，伴随着对方的动作一下一下地往上挪，快顶上床板的时候又被他扯回来，被捣成一团浆糊的脑子里一下子只剩下了这个念头。  
“曜…曜汉…”带着些鼻音地叫唤着爱人的名字，他实在是有点受不了了，前面胀得发疼，只是单从后面又很难释放出来，他迫切地需要金曜汉的帮助，只是实在失去了组织语言的能力，好在金曜汉还从他平常的反应中推测出他的意思。  
手再此抚慰上他的前身，他的唇也再被找上，进行着一如这场激烈性爱之前的温情环节，后方的抽送频率也越来越快，前后同时传来的快感让他很快闷哼一声泄了出来。  
高潮中的身体痉挛着绞紧了后方，直夹得金曜汉呼吸完全紊乱，几乎要释放出来。金曜汉等着他男朋友的身体再一次放松一下来，才又开始又小幅度抽插又加快了动作，在极度敏感的不应期又补了几下，才悉数交代了出来。  
配合着被金曜汉抱去清理的金宇硕有点迷迷糊糊地想，他是不是该去发条问题：男朋友说自己是充电宝成精了怎么办，在线等不太急。

END


End file.
